The invention relates to a connection system or assembly system, respectively, whose demountable components may also be made of wood and which is intended, in particular, for the construction of accomodation units and assembled furniture as well as for complex configurations for interior design plans (shop-in-shop systems) and exhibitions.
Demountable components for the construction of accomodation units and assembled furniture are usually made of metal parts. These metal parts involve high manufacturing effort. Frequently, they are very heavy and have no or only minor decorative effect with construction details often undesirably visible.
From DE 39 33 845 A1, a framework joint is known for the detachable jointing of a support element having a recess at its front end with at least one purlin element, via a support head. The support head has a body element whose shape, at least partly, corresponds with the shape of the recess in the support element. The subsequent flange element has one or several connection elements projecting in the opposite direction of the body element, which can be engaged with a purlin joint plate protruding from the front end of the purlin element. This approach features a complex structure connected with high assembly or disassembly, respectively, efforts.
In G 92 11 330.3 a flexible wood component is described which is designed for the construction of accomodation units and assembled furniture. This wood component consists in a connection joint with up to 8 frame couplings, supports, connection screws, cover plates and base elements. On assembly the frame elements or the horizontal girders are only hung in the connection joint using one-sided dowels.
A decisive disadvantage of this approach is the danger that the frame element will be sheared off at the resting point. Due to the one-sided rest of the frame element the joint does not hold angles; despite of the high material expenditure also the total stability is unsatisfactory.
In EP-A-0126657 a connection joint is described which is characterized particularly by its metallic assembly elements.
The connector is tubular, horizontally divided, and the tube walls have slots starting from the plane of division.
The frame elements are hung in these slots and bears against a dovetail recess on the inner wall of the tubular connector.
To clamp the connection joint a through screw, which cooperates with a separate clamping device, passes axially through both tube sections of the connector.
Based on this state-of-the-art, it is the object of the invention to eliminate the above drawbacks and to extend the functionality and therewith the application range of those connection or assembly systems. Additionally, a connection system is intended which, even if the demountable components are made of wood, balances the disadvantage of the wood's low strength in spite of minimal dimensions of the constructional parts.